The Vampiric Life of Renesmee Cullen
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: It's the birthday of Renesmee Cullen, the second half vampire, half human hybrid known to life. Everything is going great! Until...well...I guess you'll just have to read to find out. HIATUS.
1. The Blood Thirsty Vampire

**Sidenote: **Okaaay so, here's a Twilight fanfic. I just wanted to give it a shot. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters, alive, dead, or undead. The additional vampire in this story, who I haven't given a name to, is, in fact, my own creation.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ness!" I squealed as I walked inside from the porch. Awwwwhh, how sweet ! They threw me a birthday party!

"Come here, baby, give mommy a kiss!" My mom ran over to me and planted one on my cheek. I squirmed under her bear hug.

"Awwww Moom! Get offa me!" She laughed, and moved aside as Daddy came up behind her.

"Happy birthday, darling," Daddy smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Daddy!" I beamed at him.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" I smiled as everyone crowded around me. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie! But where's Alice?

"Haaaappyy biiirthdaaaay, my faaaavourite niece!" Alice sang, dancing into the room. She had a smudge of cake on the corner of her mouth, which she seemed oblivious to. She pulled me into a hug, smiling as if it were _her _birthday instead of mine.

"Aren't I your _only _niece?" I laughed, my voice muffled into her shirt. She let go of me, and bounced on the soles of her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Same diff!" Alice replied, earning laughter from everyone else.

"Thanks everyone, I-"

"Happy Birthday Nessie." I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and I turned slowly to see my Jacob. He was the only one who called me Nessie. Everyone else just called me Ness...and the fact that Jake called me Nessie made me feel special. I smiled and kissed him gently, but pulled away quickly, remembering our audience. He smiled and slow, sexy smile, and I couldn't help but swoon.

Maybe it's weird for a 7 year old to be kissing a 21 year old, but let me explain. Hey, I'm Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. I am a half human, half vampire. Why? Well because when I was discovered to be in my mother's womb, she was human, while my dad was, well...a vampire. I'm known to be the second human-vampire hybrid. It's _very _rare. I grow at an exceptional pace, both mentally, and physically. I could already form sentences after a few days after birth. This year, my 7th birthday, I am expected to have matured completely, and physically look 17. Done, and done. This is the point in my life that I am expected to stop growing, and live on forever.

Anyways, Jacob and I are imprinted. This doesn't mean we have to have a love relationship, but we have developed one. He even made me a handmade charm bracelet, which is his own version of a promise ring. On one of the charms, a beautiful picture of a girl was carved into it, and underneath was the word "Nessie", in a beautiful cursive writing.

"Ren! Come open your presents!" Alice called out, leaping into the living room, where presents were stacked up on the coffee table. The vampires, and Jake hustled me towards the pile, and insisted that I opened the presents immediately.

"Okaaay, okay, guys quit it! I'll open them!" I grabbed the first present on the table and waved it around. Mom and Dad were wrapped in each others' arms, smiling proudly. I never knew two people who could be more in love with each other for so long. They nodded encouragingly at me, and the little card attatched to the box indicated it was their present to me. I took the card out first.

_Best wishes to our darling daughter. We're so proud of you._

_ -Mom & Dad_

It was written in Dad's beautiful caligraphy-something Mom could never do. I smiled and placed the card carefully on the table, as I started ripping through the package. Mom and Dad were always the best gift-givers. As I made my way through the wrapping paper, I found a box, which I also started tearing through. Inside was a laptop, and an even smaller box. I sighed. How many boxes could there possibly be? I carefully opened the box...and gasped. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket, as well as matching earrings. The first thing I did was take out the locket, and look inside. One of the sides had a picture of Daddy, Mommy, and Jake, while the other had a note.

_With love from the ones who love you best._

I looked up at my parents, and then glanced at Jake and smiled. It wasn't the laptop that got me, it was the necklace.

"Thanks, guys. I love them." I took the locket and put it on immediately. "Thanks a lot." They nodded at me.

"Ouuuuu! Nessssss, open miinnnneee!" Alice jumped up and down, ruining the moment. Mom and Dad laughed, and I couldn't help giggling.

"Alriiight, Aunty Alice!" I replied, knowing me calling her "Aunty" bugs her. Sure enough, I watched her squirm, and yet, she didn't say a thing. I laughed and took the bag she was holding out. I pulled out all the tissue paper, and took out the dress that was inside. It was amazing. It was blood red with a black sash that went around the waist. Simple, yet elegant, and it went up to my knees, in length. At the bottom of the bag, was a card.

_A beautiful dress, for my beautiful niece. Happy Birthday, Ness! 3  
_

"Thanks Alice!" I gasped, "It's beautiful!" Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I _knew _you'd love it! I just knew it!" She beamed at me.

"I do. Thanks!"

"Nessie, open my present next." Jake's voice sounded behind me. He held out a small package, and I took it from him.

"What is it?" I asked, already tearing through the wrapping paper. It was a handmade journal, made out of a pair of jeans, and decorated with a whole bunch of things. It even had a belt around it, to keep it closed. Inside, on the first page, it said:

_To my girl. Happy Birthday, Nessie._

I looked up at him, mouth open. "You made this? For me?" He smiled sheepishly, almost shyly, and nodded. I gasped. "Awwwwh Jake, thank you SO much!" I squealed, and leaped into his arms, giving him a hug.

"No problem, Ness." Jake smiled down at me, and let me go. I put the journal down, promising myself to write in it later. I reached out to the coffee table, for Rosalie's present. I knew it was hers because of the way it was wrapped, all neat and pretty. But as I reached out, I accidently knocked over the vase on the table. It smashed into a thousand multicoloured pieces. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oops! I'm soo sorry! Here, I'll pick it up!" I went on my knees and started picking up the pieces, as my parents came up behind me.

"Oh, no, hunny, don't worry about it. I've been trying to get rid of that ugly old thing, anyway," Daddy said. Mom gave him a look, and everyone started to laugh. Evantually, Mom joined in, and the tension was gone. I smiled, as I picked up all the pieces and walked over to the trash. One of the pieces scratched my hand as it went in, and another piece got stuck, in that scab. I winced as I pulled it out, and stared at my hand. There was a lot of blood, but I didn't worry about it. All the vampires in this room had control over the blood lust. How could they not after living with a half human, half vampire child all this time. I walked back over to the living room, holding my hand gingerly.

"Oh, Ness, did you cut yourself with that glass?" Mom asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Naw, Mom, don't worry about it. It's not that bad, trust me." Actually, it had been a pretty big wound, but it already had started to heal. If I were a full vampire, it would've healed by now. But my healing powers were very slow, but Dad says it would improve as my vampire side started to develop more.

"Are you sure, hunny?" Dad insisted, "We could grab you a band-aid or something."

"Yup, I'm sure," I replied. Secretly, I was kinda proud of my vamprie side, and really wanted to watch my hand heal all on it's own. "But anyway, where were we?" I picked up Rosalie's gift, being careful of the one hand. I smiled at everyone, to assure them that I was okay, and they all seemed to relax, into their previously stiff smiles. As I started to open the package, there was a crash, followed by a thud coming from the other room. We all jumped up, and looked cautiously in that general direction. Then there were footsteps, walking towards the room.

"I smell...blood," someone murmured. A sound, as if someone were sniffing the air, followed, and someone walked into the room. He was a young man, probably around my age, and he had his eyes closed. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. His black hair hung over his forehead. He looked tired. Almost like he hadn't eaten in days...almost like he hadn't _fed _in days. Suddenly, his head snapped in my direction, and he opened his eyes slowly. I found myself frozen, as the present fell out of his hands, and his eyes focused in on on my hand. He smiled, crouching into a fighting stance...then immediately stood up straight and looked confused.

"But...your...a...vampire. Why do you smell like a human?" He tilted his head to one side.

"I-I-I-" Everyone in the room had frozen. Everyone had their eyes on the vampire. No one knew who he was. Everyone was ready to fight him if he made a move.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. As long as I get blood..don't matter where I get it from," he concluded, his eyes turning dark. He dropped into a fighting stance and leaped at me, super fast, while everyone in the room made the move to leap at him. They all fell into each other in the exact place he _was _standing. But now he was...wait...where was he?

"I've got you now, little girl," a voice whispered in my ear, as a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was frozen, and scared as hell. I didn't know what to do. I felt his hand move my hair away from my neck. He didn't hesitate at all before he bit me. Yeah, you heard me, he bit me. In front of my family, and my boyfriend, not even afraid of the consequences, of the fact that everyone would be after him. He bit me, fast and hungry. I screamed, and everyone jumped up onto their feet, and lunged at us – at him. The vampire holding me pulled his fangs out of me, and lept out of the way. Everyone crashed into the wall, and his fangs were once more in my neck. I felt him sucking at my blood, and it hurt _so _much. I clawed at him, kicked, punched – anything I could to get out of his grip. But struggling only made the pain 10 times worse. Oh my god...it hurt so bad. I didn't know what to do – what to say. Mom and Dad kept trying to get me away from him, but the vampire pulled us away. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob – everyone was trying to help. The pain was killing me. I felt like I was dying. I felt so weak, and evantually I stopped fighting. Not because I found in pointless...it was because I couldn't. I was so weak, I could barely move. Everything was shifting together. The world was spinning. My vision was all weird. The colours dancing in front of my eyes were my only indication that I was still alive. And then...suddenly...nothing.

* * *

**Sidenote: **So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Anything I could improve on? I found my explaining a little weird. Oh and just to clear it up, I _am _going to be writing more chapters. Anywaaays, review please!


	2. Promise Me, Nessie

**Sidenote: **Sorry for not continuing for some time. Thanks to Kaplu, for being my one and only reviewer, and to .ones, for story alerting. Thaanks a lot, guys (=

Alsooo, this one is in Bella's POV. Well, I might switch it around sometimes...we shall see...

**Disclaimer: **Wait, waaaaaait...nope -.- . Shoot, I still don't own Twilight! Too bad...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"NESS!" I shrieked. Suddenly, it was like the whole world went black, and all I saw was the bloodsucking creep hurting my now unconscious daughter. I leaped at him, and he looked up, realizing he was too late to escape my wrath. I noticed that he had suddenly straightened up, looking straight at me. I put my shield up, realizing he was trying to hit me with whatever special power he had. You couldn't imagine his look of shock when it didn't effect me. I smirked triumphantly, and the next thing he knew, I had hit him hard, and he went flying back. I left him there and ran back to Renesmee, not caring if the vampire was hurt or not.

"Ness...Ness, wake up. Your safe now, Ness. Please, wake up. Wake up. Please Ness...I love you. Come on, wake up." I all but begged her, desperately. No way could the life of my daughter end in a mere 7 years. I stroked her hair back from her face, and fell onto my knees, putting her head in my lap. Her body felt like...well it felt like...dead weight. UGH. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. No. She wasn't dead. I wouldn't allow it. As her mother, I wouldn't allow it. I looked up just as Carlisle ran over, his medical kit in hand. He started wiping at the wound with what looked like rubbing alochol, so that it wouldn't get infected. He then pressed a swab on it, and started wrapping a bandage over it and around her neck.

Naturally, her vampire side should've taken over. And vampire don't die...so she should be still alive. Right? RIGHT?

"I'm sorry, Bella, that's all I can do," Carlisle whispered, looking like he wished he could do more. "Her heart _was_ beating...but very _very _weakly, and it's not beating anymore. She isn't breathing, either. But don't worry, that doesn't mean she's dead. She's half vampire, which means she doesn't need to breathe. She could still, very well be alive."

I looked over at Edward, worried. By now, everyone had circled around me, but none of them made a move to take her from me. They all knew better than that. Everyone's face was completely filled with worry. Jacob was sitting beside me, one hand holding Renesmee's hand, the other holding mine. I loved Jacob. My best friend...but I felt a little more for him, just like he did for me. We both knew this, and so did Edward, but he made an exception for Jake.

I then looked at Edward, and he wrapped an arm around me. I loved Edward with everything I had. He was my life, my very breath (if I were breathing), and the reason that my heart beats (beated). I was thankful I had him.

I turned my attention back to Renesmee and her grave state. There's was nothing we could do...we couldn't very well take her to the hospital. They would suspect something...that she was exactly human. There was no where else we could go. Carlisle couldn't even fix this, and he was a miracle worker. I sighed helplessly, and looked at my daughter's beautiful face. My, she's grown up so fast. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "My beautiful daughter..." I murmured with all the love a mother has for her daughter.

**Renesmee's POV**

"My beautiful daughter..." I heard the voice of my mother murmur. I felt her fingers running through my hair, and my hand in someone's hand. I tried to open my eyes, but failed pathetically. What was wrong with me? Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. The vampire. The blood. And I...I had passed out. It was then that I felt horrible, throbbing pain in my neck. It was then that I realized what was happening. My family, and Jake...they were all sitting around me...they all thought I was _dead. Shit. _I thought. None of them were saying a word. I could tell they were all _very _concerned, and were waiting for me to show a sign of life. I _had _to let them know I was alive.

"Mom?" I whispered. All at once, they started talking. I tried to pry open my eyes, and with great effort, I managed it. I looked up at all of them, and smiled weakly. "I'm alright," I assured them, "Don't worry." It was as if a great pressure was lifted from the room. Everyone came and hugged me, and I tried hugging back, honest. But it was too difficult to move. Suddenly, Alice jerked back, and her eyes went blank. We realized she was having a vision.

"The Volturi are waiting for us," She murmured. "They need to see Renesmee. We...we need to go see them. _Now._" She suddenly snapped back to reality. We all stared at her, wordlessly.

"You heard the woman, let's go!" Jasper leaped to his feet, pulling Alice up with him.

"But, she's too weak to travel!" Mommy cried.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her," Jake said protectively. He smiled reassuringly at Mom, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. We all knew that Mom and Jake had feelings for each other...but he said he loved _me _more. He reached down to me, and took me in his strong, capable arms. He held me close to him, and kissed me gently.

"You scared me for a second there, Nessie. Promise you'll never do that again," he touched my nose, gently, making me giggle.

"Promise," I whispered, still too weak to let out the full extent of my voice.

* * *

Off to the Volturi we go.

* * *

**Sidenote: **Okaaay, so I _did _switch POVs. Also, I'm sorrryyyy, guys. I realize this chapter kinda sucks _a lot. _But I'm exhausted. I've been busy alllll daaaay, and I really wanted to write the 2nd chapter to this story, so I just went right ahead. I didn't realize it would suck this much! So, sorry. Please make a girl's day, though, and review.

Also, regarding the name of the chapter. Which do you think is the better name ? "Promise Me, Nessie" or "Off To The Volturi We Go" ?


	3. Off To The Volturi We Go

**Sidenote: **I know guys, I suck. What kinda writer completely forgets about one of their character ? Also, I realize the last chapter sucked, and this one might too because I'm not sure how to word everything...but I promise the next ones will be better. Just bare with me! I'm expecting this chapter to be shorter than the others. But, I hope you enjoy it !

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Off to the Volturi we go. _I thought, bitterly.

_…or not. _

Why ? Well because the leech that had attacked my girl was stirring, and I knew I had to do something about it.

Evidently...so did everyone else, because they all immediately looked at him distastefully, blocking Nessie from his view. We were all _very _protective of her. Especially Bella and Edward who were growling at him, standing in a fighting stance. Nessie, who I held in my arms, shrinked away from him, burying herself even further in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck. I heard her whimper slightly, holding her neck gingerly.

* * *

_Leave him to me. _I thought, knowing Edward would hear. Surely enough, he gave a slight nod, and took Bella's hand, moving to the side. He whispered something in her ear, and she glanced at me, nodding approvingly. Everyone stepped aside, getting the message, but never taking their eyes off the vampire. I handed Bella off to Edward, who held her protectively, his whole body saying, "Don't you dare touch my girl". When I was sure Renesmee was safe, I walked slowly, threateningly, towards the good-for-nothing leech. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what I was.  
"Hey, hey...back off. I got what I needed...I'm good now. I'll leave you alone, honest. Please, don't hurt me!" He whimpered. Gone was the vampire who had dared to ruthlessly take Renesmee from us. He was now simply a sniveling coward, backing away from me. Every step I took towards him was mirrored as he took a step back. I growled at him, and he turned and ran out the door, into the backyard. I quickly stripped off my shirt and shorts, running after him, and pulled my boxers off just as my anger took the best of me and turned me into a wolf. I had grown, and was now 2 times the size of what I was before. The vampire was backed up against the fence...I had cornered him. He had no where to go. I grinned viciously, knowing how terrifying it looked with my sharp teeth. He cowered against the fence, trying to get past me. I lunged at him, just as he started to lunge at me, and knocked him back into the fence.

**Bella's POV**

All of us had relaxed once Jacob had followed the vampire outside. Sometimes Jake frightened me when he was like this. It reminded me he was just as vicious as all the rest of us. We all winced when we heard the vampire scream from outside. I knew the sound of Jacob tearing it apart would haunt me for a while. Renesmee looked plain terrified. Don't get me wrong, she loved Jake. But she's scared of him – and all of us, for that matter – when he gets like this. The innocent Jacob I had grown up with had changed a long time ago...back when he found out what he was – a werewolf.

Jake walked back into the room, fully dressed, and looking satisfied. "That oughta teach him to hurt anyone I love," he said, "He won't be doing it ever again. Oh, and don't worry, I cleaned up the mess." He grinned, and we all shuddered slightly. See what I mean ?

"Guys, we really need to go. The Volturi are becoming impatient." We all looked at Alice. She looked like she just had another vision. "Come on, they're expecting us."

* * *

Okaaay, _now _we're off the see the Volturi. For real, this time.

* * *

**Sidenote: **I know, I know. It sucks. It's also short, but, oh well. It will get better soon though, promise! Please review (=


	4. Agony On An Airplane

**A/N: **Okaaay...so I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I hope this makes up for it!

Oh, and special thanks to **.ones**, **Kaplu**, **Queen of Night**, **Sharon1200**, and **ChibiCuteygirl **for reviewing, alerting, or favouriting this story. Also thanks to my anonymous readers.

Anyhoo...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Twilight...or Jacob would've ditched Bella and Renesmee for _me _by now (=

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The plane ride to Tuscany was horrible. Time seemed to be crawling by...and we were all squirming anxiously in our seats. Well...all of us except for one. Renesmee was falling in and out of consciousness. The wound in her neck was _still _bleeding, and it seemed like it wouldn't heal. She was becoming weaker and weaker...her whole body was limp, and she could barely utter a sound. It was quite scary, actually. A couple time, Edward had impatiently went and spoken – well, threatened – the pilot. We were all scared out of our minds for Renesmee...and worse – there was nothing we could do about it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

And here we stand. Inside the fantastically dreadful _lair_ of the Volturi. Anticipating the future of Renesmee, and wondering what exactly the Volturi want from her. What could they possibly want with my poor innocent little baby? They've already assessed her and accepted her. What more could they want?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh jeez, I'm sorry. That kinda sucked. But I wanted to mention the plane ride. I was hoping to go into more detail but that's all I got. I didn't wanna just end it there so I added Bella's thought into it. Yes, I have every intention of continuing, but I didn't know how to do it in this chapter, considering how I wrote everything. I'm sorry, I know this is a disappointment...and I promise I'll get more to the point next chapter. It'll actually be _about _something. The next chapter will be better. I just felt like I _needed _to write something as much as I _needed _to write this chapter, since I haven't updated in so long. So again; sorry, sorry, sorry. I won't disappoint you next time (=


End file.
